


A gift from your dearest enemy

by KeybladeCryptography



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bad Ending, Birthday, Gen, Kingdom Hearts III - Re Mind DLC Spoilers, POV Second Person, Post-Kingdom Hearts III - Re Mind DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeybladeCryptography/pseuds/KeybladeCryptography
Summary: The Master of Masters sees a chance to wish Sora a happy birthday without jeopardizing his plans. He takes it.
Relationships: Master of Masters & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	A gift from your dearest enemy

You know, the realm of light is filled with bright things. Always has been, always will be, no matter how many times darkness threatens it. It’s in the name, “realm of light” after all. Even so, this place used to be brighter, if you can believe it. Back when all the worlds were still one. I bet you would’ve liked to see it; it made adventuring a lot easier. But you can’t! It’s all gone now. To tell you the truth, I doubt it can ever be that way again. But hey! Even I don’t know what the future holds at this point, seeing as Luxu . . . well, you knew him as Xigbar, crazy huh? has never been here.

It’s not the same, but what we have now isn’t so bad. In some ways, it’s probably better. All thanks to your hard work! Good job! Take the stars, for example. I think someone’s went and sprinkled another handful into the sky since I was your age. I know, I know, I sound old, but that’s because I am. Older than you can even begin to fathom, especially considering you’re not so good at math, are ya? But the stars . . . they’re brighter on your islands than they were in Daybreak Town. Fewer people running around spilling so much light you can’t see them anymore.

Daybreak Town wasn’t half as bad as where we are right now though, yeesh! Haven’t seen this much light since- Well, I don’t think you want to hear about that. It’s pretty, don’t get me wrong, but have you ever thought there could be such a thing as too much light? Sounds crazy, I know, but somehow I get the feeling you’re a kindred spirit. Especially with all the friends you have. And if you haven’t thought about it yet, well . . . you’re about to. Sorry about that! Believe it or not, I’m rooting for ya. I think you’ll come through just fine. When you get to be my age, you know these kinds of things.

And besides, I may have called in a few teensy-weensy favors. Shh, our secret, okay? Nah, I’m kidding. I doubt the powers that be are gonna do anything about it. Kingdom Hearts doesn’t tend to care that much, believe it or not. We go way back you know! I guess that makes it sound like we’re friends. We’re not, I don’t have a lot of friends. Or any, for that matter. But you do. A smile like yours can win over anyone. Or anything. Don’t let me down, yeah? I’ve kind of put a lot of work into this one. Why? That’s a secret~. But, I know you’re smarter than people give you credit for. You’ll figure it out. Someday.

I wonder if you’d consider me your friend? Nah. Not possible. Unfortunately, I’ve gotta do some things that aren’t very friendly . . . In fact, I think you’ll end up hating me. I know that’s really hard for you to do, but try for me, would you? I know that you’re a kind person, that’s why. I can’t change this, not for anything. The why of that’s a secret too. So, if you end up smiling at me, it’ll just make things worse for the both of us, and you don’t want that, do you? Yeah. Didn’t think so.

The others though, I think you’ll make friends with some of them just fine. Not Luxu, I don’t think the poor kid’s ever going to be the same. You know, he used to be real quiet. Thoughtful. Like your friend, Riku. Ava though, I think you’ll have good luck with her. Sooner than you think, too. You two are a lot alike, you’re both starry-eyed. Both dreamers. Literally. Then, wherever Ava goes, I bet Gula will follow. I tried to keep him in line, but truth be told, I don’t think he ever really cared about any of this beyond having a roof over his head. Except - and this is funny - even though I gave him the mask of the leopard, he’s always following Ava around like a puppy. Not Aced. He’s not really the thinking type. I bet he’ll be the first to die. Ira and Invi, it could go either way. Ira’s committed, but he has a good heart. I bet you’ll be able to see that, that’ll help. Invi’s loyal, so it’ll really just be a matter of what her heart decides to be loyal too.

And me? Well, you already know.

You know, I wonder what will happen to me. To tell you the truth, I’m a big scaredy-cat. I’m afraid of dying. And here you are, you’ve already done it! Twice! You’re leagues ahead of me! I guess it helps that you had some motivation, since it was all for your friend, right? You’re not kidding around when you talk about your friends being your power, are you? Even though it means you ended up like this . . . that courage, to face the unknown, is a power all it’s own. One I’ve never had. I’m kind of terrified right now, actually~. 

Don’t hold back though. Make things interesting! Luxu’s done his errand for me now, so I can’t see what’s going to happen next. I’m just going to have to live it like the rest of you. It’s all out of my hands now. That’s because it’s in yours. Aren’t you excited?! Huh . . . maybe I should be calling you “Master” instead. I know that stuffy old wizard failed you . . . must be disappointing! You quit school and run around saving the world only to deal with the same old stuff! But if it were up to me, I’d make you a master. And trust me, the criteria on that used to be a lot stricter. These days, it’s enough to whack things with a keyblade for a little while and find some old guy to give you an arbitrary test. But when every kid’s running around whacking things with a keyblade? You’ve gotta be real special. And you are. Well, if that old wizard finally names you master, celebrate with everything you’ve got for me!

Speaking of celebrations . . . it’s your birthday, isn’t it? That’s why I’m here, actually. I have another gift for you. Well . . . I guess you don’t really know about the other two, but let’s just say they’re on their way? And they’re closer than you think. I wonder if you’ll figure it out . . . Probably not, but I won’t be upset if you prove me wrong. Anyway, that’s beside the point. Now I’m kind of embarrassed but . . . I hope you like it.

Happy birthday, Sora.

May your heart be your guiding key.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't originally going to write something for Sora's birthday as I Wasn't Feeling It but then inspiration struck doing the dishes and I wrote this entire thing over the course of an hour. Not sure I did the MoM justice, as he's . . . tricky, to say the least, but I sure did try. This was very experimental for me but I had fun, if nothing else. Anyway, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CrepusculeChaos) if you want. Hope to see you next year.


End file.
